The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to coupling a drive to an information handling system chassis.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (“IHS”). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many IHSs include drives such as, for example, mass storage devices/hard disk drives, that are coupled to an IHS chassis for use with the IHS. The coupling of these drives to the IHS raises a number of issues.
The drives are typically coupled to the IHS chassis by coupling a carrier to a drive and then coupling the carrier to the IHS chassis. The carriers are keyed so that the drive must be coupled to the carrier in an specific orientation and the carrier must be coupled to the IHS chassis in a specific orientation in order to allow the drive to be coupled to and used with the IHS.
However, it is possible to couple the carrier to the drive in an orientation other than the correct orientation. If the carrier is coupled to the drive in an incorrect orientation, the user will not be able to couple the drive to the IHS when the carrier is coupled to the IHS chassis. The user will then have to decouple the carrier from the drive and couple the carrier to the drive in the correct orientation in order to couple the carrier to the IHS chassis such that the drive can be coupled to and used with the IHS. Thus, conventional carriers allow for assembly errors that increase factory and field cycle times, thereby increasing cost.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for coupling a drive to a chassis absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.